The present invention relates generally to semi-automatic firearms. More specifically, the present invention relates to a carrier lock device for use in such firearms.
Firearms that include mechanisms that cause ammunition to self load and self expend are generally referred to as xe2x80x9cautoloadingxe2x80x9d. Autoloaders can either be semi-automatic, selectively automatic, or fully automatic. The autoloading function of any firearm requires exact timing of a repetitive sequence consisting of: (1) loading a cartridge, (2) firing the cartridge, and (3) ejecting the spent cartridge from the firearm. Any mishaps during any one of these functions will cause the firearm to malfunction in such a way as to prohibit the repetitive cyclical process of an autoloading firearm. Typical of the fire controls that have been used for such firearms are those shown in Crittendon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,638, hereby incorporated by reference.
In the case of semi-automatic shotguns, the loading phase can be particularly troublesome when firing magnum ammunition. Magnum ammunition tends to apply increased rotational and inertial forces to the components of the firearm. One possible malfunction occurs when the carrier rotates out of proper position to receive the next cartridge from the magazine tube. Because the carrier is subjected to rotational inertial effects when the gun fires, the carrier is rotated upwardly and the cartridge in the magazine tube is fed below the carrier and consequently falls to the ground. This is often called a xe2x80x9cbomb-bayxe2x80x9d malfunction by those skilled in the art.
To counteract the xe2x80x9cbomb-bayxe2x80x9d action and to prevent the carrier from rotating out of position at an improper time, there is a need for a device for temporarily locking the carrier.
The present invention provides a carrier lock device for use with a wide variety of semi-automatic firearms.
Specifically, the present invention provides, in a trigger assembly comprising a rotatably mounted trigger, a sear movable between at least engaged and disengaged positions and biased toward the engaged position, a hammer movable between at least cocked and fire positions and biased toward the fire position, at least one connector linking the trigger to the sear, and a bolt slidably mounted in a receiver between at least forward and rearward positions, the at least one connector being positioned to transmit a rearward force applied to the trigger to cause the sear to disengage the hammer and wherein the bolt, when urged towards the rearward position by inertial forces or blowback gasses, urges the hammer into the engaged position where it can be engaged by the sear; a carrier moveable between at least a first position and a second position and a magazine tube capable of storing at least one round of ammunition therein, wherein the carrier is positioned to convey a round of ammunition from the magazine to the receiver; a carrier lock moveable between at least a first and a second position; wherein the carrier lock contacts the carrier when in the first position; and wherein the carrier lock does not contact the carrier when in the second position.
The present invention also provides, in a firearm having a barrel, a trigger assembly, a bolt assembly comprising a hammer and hammer spring, a tubular magazine, and a carrier for delivery of a cartridge from the magazine into the barrel of the firearm, a carrier lock moveable between at least a first position where it contacts the carrier and prevents it from moving to deliver a cartridge, and a second position where it does not contact the carrier and allows the carrier to move to deliver a cartridge from the magazine into the barrel, the carrier lock being operatively connected to the hammer spring and urged by the hammer spring towards the first position.